Dear Freaking Diary
by Thunderstorm Thoughts
Summary: Rose makes John and Dave write in journals. Eventual JohnDave, Pepsicola. Rated T for a few swears.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is more Hammertime, Pepsicola, whatever you want to call it. The idea for the plot came from the lovely DaughterofApollo413, who's letting me use their idea. Thanks again!**

**Disclaimer: Hussie is God. Idea is not mine, which belongs to DaughterofApollo413, who wrote 'Diaries Are a Pain'. So just assume that **_**everything**_** belongs to someone else.**

Dave was not nervous. That was just something that didn't happen to a Strider. He was definitely not biting his lip, nor was he fiddling with his sunglasses. He was, though, waiting for something, rather, someone. He had been waiting for the better part of an hour, outside Rose's house.

He nearly sighed with relief when the front door opened, revealing his friend. She was wearing her usual clothes, headband and all. She was also carrying something unknown. She spotted him after a moment, and waved him over.

He walked over in long strides (he'd give himself a pat on the back for that later) and gave her a one armed hug.

"How's it going?" he asked, examining what she had in her hands. It seemed to be a journal.

"Pretty good. Come on in, and I'll tell you what I've been thinking," she said, sweeping her arm towards the door. He opened the door, going straight to her room, Rose following. He made himself comfortable on her floor. That is to say, he tripped over air. She sat on her bed with a laugh.

"I bet the world would love to hear that the _great_ Dave Strider tripped over a speck of dust!" at said great Strider's glare she added a quick "Of course, what kind of friend would I be if I told anyone?" She tossed the notebook at him, and he caught it easily.

"I want you to write in this. Like a manly diary, or something. It'll be a good thing, getting out all your feelings, without the fear of someone judging you," she said, as he studied it further.

"Fuck no." he replied.

"Fine, then tell me what's on your mind. I'll only be studying your every word. It's much better than writing in a stupid notebook. It was silly of me to even ask!"

"Ugh, fine," he responded through gritted teeth.

"Wonderful. John is also doing it, so you aren't alone for this."

"Everyone else is doing it!"

"Away with you. And I _will _know if you're not writing in it, and there _will _be consequences."

"Alright, I get the idea. Goodbye, Rose."

"See you, Dave. Don't take candy from strangers, look both ways before crossing the road." She said, opening the front door.

He waved, and started home._ Oh great. If Bro finds this, I'll never hear the end of it._

**AN: Oh, Dave. Haven't you learned anything about jinxing things? There will be (at least one or two) more chapters, so stay tuned! Review if you enjoyed, or found something I need to work on. I know there's plenty of room to improve.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to put this every chapter? Hussie is God. Do not own, do not sue.**

_Dear fucking diary,_

_Rose told me to write in this, so I might as well, since I've got nothing to lose. Well, I could lose my dignity, if anyone _ever _finds this. Especially Bro. I can hear him now. "So Dave, tell me more about how much I suck." Ugh._

_Frankly, I don't know what I'm even going to write about. I guess I could write about my friends, as cliché as it sounds._

_Jade. She's fun and giggly, but she's also super supportive. She's the first one I tell about my problems, including _The Thing_. No I'm not going to say it (write it?) in case Bro's reading this, because yes, I _am_ that paranoid._

_Rose. She's like a therapist. "Go on. Yes, I understand." She's also pretty cool. You'd think she'd be pretty strict, but she's relaxed with everything. She analyzes everything you do, so there's no getting anything past her._

_Bro. He's my older brother, and he's terrible. Seriously. Trying to sleep? Nope, time to strife. Want to sit on any surface anywhere? Smuppets. And Lil Cal. I'm pretty sure I once heard him laugh. From the ceiling. No rope, no tape, just floating, upside-down. Needless to say, I had a nightmare that night. But Bro's pretty chill, actually. I kind of admire him, really. And that, Bro, is why if you're reading this, I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you._

_John. Where do I begin with him? Looks, I suppose. He's about average height, and has these dorky square glasses that frame his eyes. _His eyes_. They're a blue that put skies and oceans to shame. They make sapphires want to commit suicide. They are the bluest of blues, and they are so fucking pretty. His hair is black, and it looks really silky and I just want to run my fingers through it. He always blushes really hard when you compliment him, and every time he does I have to hold back a squeal. After all, Striders do not squeal. He has a thin body frame, and he's really self-conscious about it, but he'd never tell me that himself. I think he's perfect though. _

_Personality. He's really dorky and cute. He has a horrible taste in movies, and the most terrifying man-crush on Nic Cage. He hates cake, and loves pizza (pepperoni and sausage), which is why I order it whenever he stays over. He has this really adorable habit of hiding his face when he gets flustered. He's just adorable in general. He brings up that 'I'm not a homosexual' at least fifteen times a day. He is so cute and I just want to cuddle him to death. _

_Well, I think that's enough writing for today._

_Dave, out. _

Bro slowly closed the book he had found on the couch, _(you could have at least put it in your room)_ a grin spreading across his face. There was work to be done.

**Wow, could I have made John's part any longer? The point was to make it clear that he remember every part of John. Sorry if this seemed ooc, tell me what's wrong and I'll fix it. I didn't really know how Dave would write, so I went with grammatically correct. Please review this, it makes me happy inside. Also, if you have any ideas, tell me. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Just a couple more chapters after this. I do need ideas for more stories though, so PM me if you have any. This chapter assumes that Dave is a god with a pencil.**

**Disclaimer: Hussie. I also don't, nor do I claim to, own Blue Lips by Regina Skeptor, but you should listen to it.**

Dave was sitting on his bed, drawing a picture of John. God, he was obsessed. He was listening to a song called Blue Lips, by Regina Skeptor. He would never admit it to anyone, but he'd much rather listen to it than rap. He frowned. _How the ever loving _fuck _is an arm supposed to bend that way? _He angrily erased it, setting out on another one._ And his hair lies like this, don't forget his buckteeth. Holy fucking shit, you call those eyes? They look like-_

"Nicely done," said a voice above him. He did what any other person would do. He shrieked like a girl and threw his sketchbook across the room. Its pages fluttered, and settled on one of his more _graphic_ drawings. Before he could yell at him to leave, Bro had already flipped down from God knows where, and picked it up.

He flipped through the pages, ignoring Dave's protesting. It was filled halfway with full color pictures of John. John doubled over in laughter, John sleeping with a peaceful expression, Dave and John cuddling. They were all really detailed, down to every last one of Dave's freckles.

"You've fallen pretty hard for him." It wasn't a question. Dave shook his head anyway, wishing that he didn't have that stupid fucking blush.

"Don't lie to me." _Oh no, did he read it? He read it. God. Fucking. Dammit._

"Look, I don't really want to talk about it," Dave said, taking the chance to snatch his sketchbook back, before Bro got to some of the drawings he was starting to regret. He snapped it shut, stowing it under his bed. He sat back down with his laptop. He drummed his fingers on it, waiting for Edmund (as he had previously named him) to start up. He typed in his password (imafraidimgoingtohavetokillyounow) and logged onto tumblr.

He was somehow unaware of his mattress dipping. He was, however, aware when  
Bro grabbed his laptop.

"You're going to tell me what's wrong, or you're not getting this back," he said, staring Dave down.

"Nope," he replied, getting up. In a second, Bro sat on his lower legs.

"Tell me," he demanded.

"Can't make me."

"I'll show John one of your pictures," Bro said, waving said graphic drawing. _Where did he… never mind._ The worst part was that he knew his older brother would do it.

"What the _fuck _do you want to know?"

"I knew you'd see it my way," he said with a smile.

"Just get on with it," Dave said, wondering if he could pull off absconding the fuck out of there. Probably not.

"How come you haven't told him?" Bro asked.

"Haven't you read my journal? His middle name is Not a Homosexual."

"Sounds like he's just hiding it. How does he act when you get close to him?" What does that have to do with anything?

"Well he kind of acts like he really wants to back up, and he blushes a lot," he responded. Bro smiled, like he knew something Dave didn't.

"How does he make you feel? Tell me honestly."

"Well my heart gets really fast and fluttery, and my stomach feels all fluttery," he said.

"What do you like about him?"

And on it went. Dave was pouring his heart out to Bro, and found he didn't care. In fact, he was surprised when Bro handed him back his laptop.

"You too are heels over ass for each other. I'm gonna go order some pizzas. Invite Egbert over here, and would it kill you to kiss him?"

_Blue lips, blue veins. Blue, the color of our planet from far far away. _


	4. Chapter 4

**This story is different than my oneshot 'His Eyes', so just assume that John has seen Dave's eyes a few times before. I love you all!**

**Dis motherfucking claimer: Do not own.**

_So how am I going to do this?_ Dave thought, staring at his screen. _Eh, that sounds good._

- turntechGodhead (TG) began pestering ectoBiologist (EB) at 18:19-

TG: dude come watch a movie with me i cant deal with wimpy frodo alone

EB: Fine, geez. I'll be then in 15.

TG: you can do better than that

EB: I'll be there in 15 minutes or pizza's free.

- turntechGodhead (TG) ceased pestering ectoBiologist (EB) at 18:21-

Dave got up from his bed, walking over to his movie collection. Most people didn't know it, but he was the biggest Lord of the Rings nerd in the history of ever. He skimmed through them, plucking it off the shelf.

He turned around, heading to the living room. After all, if John was coming over, it'd be best if he didn't have to see the ocean of smuppet ass.

"Why. Why would you do this? What is the point of this? How the fuck did you even manage this. How." He asked, upon entrance. In front of him was a _mass _of smuppets. There had to be at least 500 of them. And on the walls was a collage of just about every picture he had ever drawn.

"I love to make things difficult for you, of course. Those are photocopies, by the way." Bro said from the doorway.

"Where did you even get all of these monstrosities." He asked, trying to keep calm.

"My room."

"Can you take them back? Please?"

"Of course, you only had to ask. But you're taking care of the pictures."

"Yep." And together, they got rid of the mess.

When he looked at the time, it had been 14 minutes. _John should be here soon._ He surveyed the now clean room. All was in order. How was he going to do this, telling John? It wasn't as simple as "I love you, even if you might not actually be gay". That would be horrible.

Knocking sounded through the room, signaling John's arrival. Dave dashed to the door, knowing he probably looked like an idiot. He opened the door, and there stood his black haired friend.

"You're late," he greeted.

"A wizard is never late, bitch," John responded, inviting himself in. Dave chuckled, and followed him to the living room.

"You know you're going to have to take your shades off for this, right?" John asked, gesturing to his face. Dave nodded, taking them off. John didn't bat an eyelash, having seen them a couple of times before.

"Bro's ordered pizza, pepperoni and sausage, right?" he questioned, putting the disc in and turning off the light. John rolled his eyes.

"Like you don't know."

"Just making sure you haven't had a sudden change in taste," he said defensively. The previews started, and the two of them sat down. He noticed that John sat closer than necessary, having the rest of the entire couch to himself. But he sat less than a foot away, so close that if Dave wanted too, he could-

Nope, not going down that road. But he found himself staring at John more than he should as the movie progressed on. Once or twice, the raven haired boy looked back at him, and he had to quickly look at the TV again.

"Did you know," John started, somewhere near the Balrog scene. "That- mpppph!"

Shit.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is in a John-centric POV, or whatever.**

"_Did you know," John started, somewhere near the Balrog scene. "That- mpppph!"_

_Shit._

Their lips crashed violently together, muffling John's next words. His eyes widened it surprise. What was breathing again?

_Breathing is that thing you do to survive, _part of his mind supplied helpfully. But just as soon as the kiss started, it stopped, and Dave's eyes held something akin to fear as he put a hand over his mouth.

"Shit dude, I'm so so so so so sorry it was a mistake and I'm just so sorry," he said, rather babbling. He fell silent as he took in John's insane looking grin.

"Dude?" he asked. John scooted towards him, and kissed him in a much softer, sweeter way. Dave's eyes closed, and he deepened the kiss. He put his hand on the back of John's head, tangling his fingers in it and pushing John's face towards him.

He pushed his tongue against the other boy's lips, and was allowed entrance with ease. His other hand pushed up John's shirt, caressing his chest before hugging John towards him.

He crawled into Dave's lap, wrapping his legs around him, loving the way their every part of them was touching. They broke away after another minute, panting for breath.

"God, you're a brilliant kisser," Dave said, breaking the comfortable silence between them.

"Well that was actually my first, you know," he said, unsure how to continue. Dave smiled, and pulled him into another kiss.

This one was much shorter, because Bro chose to come in then. He did something completely uncharacteristic. He jumped up and down and squealed, clapping his hands happily.

He stopped suddenly, clearing his throat and looking away.

"Pizza should be here in a minute," he said, heading towards the door. They grinned at each other, and got back to doing what they were doing before.

**Yes, Bro ships it. He ships it so hard. Sorry for the short chapter, I just didn't know what else to do with it. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I'd really appreciate some critique, though. Hope I'm not being greedy or anything.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I decided to add another chapter. Don't ask me how Bro has Nepeta's number.**

Nepeta's phone purred (she changed her ringtone bi-weekly), and she pounced eagerly on it.

_Who could pawssibly texting me now? _She thought.

_Yo Nepeta _was the only thing it said.

_:33 *AC perks her ears curiously*_

An answer came a minute later.

_All your dreams have come true. _There was a picture attached to this one. She clicked it hesitantly, and nearly dropped her phone in excitement. The picture was of John and Dave, asleep and cuddling. Their foreheads were pressed together, and their legs were entangled with each other. She turned slowly, facing her shipping wall. Near the top were Dave and John, holding each other's stick figure hands.

_:33 *ac squeals happily* _

_This is Dave's Bro, by the way. _That would explain it.

_:33 it's very nice to m33t you, then! _She sent it without thinking, and then read it over.

_:33 oops, I mean_

:33 *_it's very nice to m33t you, then!, ac purrs* _That was better. She tried not to, but sometimes she slipped up. It was very annoying.

_It's good to meet you too. I think I'm done here. Bye, then._

_:33 *bye! ac says, waving her paw*_

Well, things are getting interesting. Now she just needed to know who Sollux was flushed for (Karkat or Eridan were her main bets). She walked over to her computer, a content smile on her face.

**AN: Well, that's all! I hope this kind of ties it off. I know this isn't exactly what you were expecting, but I think this works well enough. The story is complete! **


End file.
